


snow covered suburbia

by kathleenfergie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Family, punkscully's x-files college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If Skinman caught me necking a girl on the couch he'd make me wash the entire bathroom with my toothbrush."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don’t think I’ll be necking you quite so soon, Mr. Mulder.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Mulder invites Scully home for the first time. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow covered suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> long time no xfiles. i've had this college au oneshot sitting in my google drive for maybe two years and thought that i'd just post it as is than worry about trying to make it into something. it's a cute little thing and i like it.
> 
> don't own anything.
> 
> thanks punkscully for your cute au.

The first time he invited her to his home, she wasn't surprised to find his room covered wall to wall in clippings, photos, and documents all connected by a red piece of yarn. Scully could see where he'd added new sections, little knots continuing the path of his investigation into the paranormal (his sister, truthfully, but he doesn't bring that up all that much).

Scully had noticed that her own room at the university was quickly becoming part of it all, the entirety of her bulletin board victim to Mulder's brain. She was almost sad for him, some days, but she knew that she didn't really understand the whole of it. It wasn't her business, anyway.

Beyond the chaos of his room, the rest of the house was relatively utilitarian, with the exception of a few photos and knickknacks here and there. Mulder was in a couple, as a young boy and as he is now. She chuckled at his toothy grin and unkempt hair. Most of the other frames held the face of a bald man with glasses, in navy or government uniforms, badges everywhere.

"Uncle Walt," Mulder explained after she'd raised an eyebrow. "He's been sort of my foster dad since I was fifteen. After I ran away from home enough times, my parents sent me to him. He's close enough to school that they didn't want to pay for me to stay in a dorm. He's FBI; I call him Skinman. Feel free to do the same."

"I'm sure that gets on his nerves," she commented as he flopped onto the leather sofa, feet coming to a rest on the coffee table. Mulder gave her a wink and patted beside him, peering over his glasses suggestively. "I'm sure _you_ get on his nerves."

"No doubt about it, Scully." He elongated the last syllable of her name, something he enjoyed doing. She had seen it as teasing in the beginning, but it was better than 'Doc.'

Instead of sitting where he wanted her to, she sat at the other end of the black sofa, feet curled under her as they both stared at a blank tv screen.

"You going to force me to watch an old horror movie or are we actually going to study, Mulder?" Scully asked, pulling her backpack from the floor and setting it between them. She wasn't one for close quarters (unlike Mulder, who got in her space far too many times) and she definitely wasn't about to cuddle with Mulder on his uncle's couch.

"Told you, got a Psych test Monday that I really shouldn't fail, so you're going to help me stay on track." Scully sighed in relief (she wasn't a movie person) and gave Mulder a small smile. "Plus, if Skinman caught me necking a girl on the couch he'd make me wash the entire bathroom with my toothbrush."

"My father would do the same, believe me." Scully laughed. "And don't think I'll be necking you quite so soon, Mr. Mulder." He put his hand over his heart, feigning a wound and she smirked. "Get your books out, idiot."

They worked for a number of hours, Scully watching the sunset over snow-covered suburbia in her moments of distraction. Despite Mulder's comment about his test, he spent more time throwing paper balls at her than he did studying, and she tried her best to ignore it over her biology notes. While it was all very fascinating to her, Scully could only read about a double helix a handful of times before she wanted to throw her book at the silent tv.

"Mulder I doubt Freud would appreciate you throwing his theories about my forehead." She said, head down toward her studies, only looking at him through her lashes as he laughed silently. "I also doubt your psych prof would enjoy you balling up his lectures."

"Ah, yes, the fruit of his mind, finding itself on my living room floor. How tragic." He then goes off and recites what she can only describe as a meager soliloquy about paper ball graves under the coffee table. Scully decides then that he'll most likely keep talking until her brain overloads, so she puts away the books. At the movement, he smiles, and it clicks that getting her to give up was his plan. "You want anything? A beer?"

"Mulder, your uncle is FBI." She replies cautiously, rolling her eyes. A moment of silence passes and the two hear the door click open, heavy footsteps entering the foyer. "And is right there."

The boy adjusts his glasses and scoots closer to her on the couch, throwing an arm over the back, grinning at her. _I hate this kid. I hate him so much_ , she thinks. It isn't wholly true, but she does often feel the incessant need to punch him in the throat. Scully distracts herself from maiming him by crossing her arms, lifting her head at the sound of Mulder's uncle making an appearance.

"Evening, Skinman," Mulder greets him, kicking a paper ball with his foot.

"Fox," Walter replies tersely. He notices the redhead at his nephew's side and nods a head in her direction. "Walter Skinner."

"Dana Scully, sir." She stretches out a hand toward him and he comes forward to shake it. He reminds her of her father, but not quite as stiff. She notices that he is the only one she's ever met to call Mulder by his first name, but then again he's the only family member Scully's met. "I go to school with Mulder."

"Nice to meet you, Dana. Feel free to call me Walt." She nods and flicks her eyes toward Mulder briefly, a question. "Have you two eaten yet?" The man asks, setting his things on the coffee table, pointedly eyeing the paper at his feet.

Both teens shake their head.

"I'll order a pizza while _Fox_ cleans up." Mulder gives him a mock salute and Scully laughs internally as Walter makes his way to the kitchen.

Scully does end up helping Mulder pick up his mess, just to avoid being pouted at.

_fin_


End file.
